Princesse
by Dea Artio
Summary: Theodore fixait son reflet dans le miroir, il dessinait au crayon le contour de ses yeux, il rougissait ses lèvres, il se métamorphosait. Gregory attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. S'il entrait, il se ferait sûrement tuer sur place. Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de contempler la Princesse.


**note d'auteur : petit os écrit vite fait, sur un coup de tête. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive lorsque je manque de sommeil. Parce que le genre, la romance et la sexualité, chacun a la sienne, chacun vit avec, et personne ne nous dicte ce que l'on aime. Soyez ce que vous aspirez à être, peu importe le regard des autres.**

Princesse

Il était onze trente du matin, tous le élèves ou presque étaient réunis dans la grande salle en attendant le début du repas. Au fond du cachot, pourtant, les globes de la salle de bain de Serpentard éclairaient le corps dénudé de Theodore Nott. Il était seul, libre enfin. Libre de déployer ses ailes, respirer quelques instants hors de sa chrysalide.

Il fixait son reflet, comme se défiant lui même. Sa peau nue frissonnait encore, se souvenant la froideur de l'eau glissant à sa surface. Il étudiait chaque détail de son visage, y cherchant la moindre imperfection. satisfait de son inspection, Theodore poussa un petit soupire et laissa un sourire se fendre sur sa face. Un instant après il saisit un crayon noir par lequel il traça le contour de ses yeux bruns, puis il marqua la courbure de ses cils, se poudra de blanc, se farda de rose... Theodore opérait la métamorphose. Il devenait ce qu'il aspirait plus que tout à être. Encore un peu et il rougissait à présent ses lèvres. Theodore fit passer dans ses cheveux bruns ses ongles méticuleusement vernis d'un nacre à peine perceptible, ses yeux brillaient de contentement.

Il était si beau. Si fantastique. Et pourtant regardant son corps d'homme nu Theodore savait que pour rien au monde il ne serait né femme. Theodore n'était pas de ceux qui se voulaient femmes. Il n'était pas insatisfait par son sort. Il aurait seulement apprécié qu'on ne l'étouffe pas par des conventions lui interdisant de faire ce qu'il désirait de son corps.

D'un mouvement de baguette il invoqua un splendide kimono émeraude dont il se vêtit, et hypnotisé par son reflet Theodore ne pu plus bouger pour de longues minutes. Il était si beau, lorsque le carcan de l'acceptable ne l'accaparait pas. Si seulement son père pouvait comprendre. Si seulement quiconque pouvait comprendre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, et c'était donc son secret...

De l'autre côté de la porte, assis sur un des lits du dortoir, Gregory attendait. S'il osait entrer, il savait que Theodore n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer. Peut-être même serait il d'abord torturé. Alors Gregory attendait là, immobile, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Parfaitement conscient de son désir d'ouvrir cette porte et de contempler Theodore. Il se serait damné pour cela, il se serait donné à Voldemort sans concession, il aurait vendu père et mère... Mais il restait pétrifié, hypnotisé par la scène qu'il se représentait si bien. Comme il voulait pourtant, comme il crevait d'envie de voir Theo sous son vrai visage, celui d'une reine, d'une impératrice, d'une princesse divine. Comme il crevait d'envie pour Theo lorsqu'il était ainsi.

Car secrètement, Grégory avait déjà vu. Une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, Théodore ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection ses sortilèges de verrouillage et Gregory pressé de pénétrer la salle de bain ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si celle ci était occupée. Il était entré brusquement et s'était vu figé par la beauté de l'être devant lui : Theodore aux cheveux coiffés de roses, portant encore un kimono de jeune fille brodé de lotus et son visage méticuleusement maquillé tel une geisha mystique. Ce jour là, Grégory avait aussi cru mourir sous les sortilèges cruels de Theodore. Mais il n'avait pas oublié. Jamais.

Et depuis, lorsque Theodore s'enfermait des heures dans la salle de bain, se fixant dans le miroir et commençant la métamorphose, Grégory attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et il crevait de désir d'ouvrir cette porte.

Il était midi quarante-deux lorsque Theodore ressorti de la salle de bain. Il avait le visage débarbouillé, les cheveux décoiffés et portait son uniforme impeccablement lissé. Il affichait sur son visage l'air le plus méprisant qu'on lui connaisse et comme à son habitude ignora Grégory qui pourtant le suivi dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Un silence régnait enter eux. Le silence de leur secret. Grégory ne reteint pas un petit sourire en remarquant le verni nacré qui couvrait élégamment les ongles soigneusement limés de Theodore. Celui-ci suivi son regard, leurs yeux finirent par se croiser et le coeur de Grégory fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il cru, un instant... Il eu l'illusion qu'il pourrait se pencher vers Theodore et récolter un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'autre pourtant se recula en un geste presque dégoûté.

«Je ne suis pas gay, Greg. »

«Pourquoi tu joues avec moi aussi, Theo. Je sais, pourtant. »

«Tu sais quoi ? »

«Je sais ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain, _princesse_. »

«Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire que j'aime les hommes. »

Grégory baissa les yeux d'un air penaud. Il avait honte, il avait une petite douleur au niveau du coeur. Mais si Theodore disait vrai, sa métamorphose semblait quelques part encore plus belle aux yeux du jeune homme. Princesse lui paraissait plus sublime alors que si inaccessible, que si incompréhensible... Et puis de toute façon, tant pis, il continuerait d'attendre derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Et peut-être qu'un jour il comprendrait.


End file.
